Pairing people on discord with servants
by Master Kancer Of Dank
Summary: It's as the title says I love all those beautiful people on our FGO Server and so I wrote this to show it by pairing them with servants enjoy. P.S I am only doing servants currently out on the English release so if you want a servant not currently out your just gonna have to wait. Also if you play FGO then join in here: ePBFqzX
1. Roaring With Love

Ray x Darius III

As he sat with his love next to him watching over the bustling streets of Rome all Ray could feel was a sense of peace. With no enemies to fight and no grail to hunt he could finally take a moment to relax with the one most Precious to him. Even if said Precious person was a mad beast unable to do anything but roar in insanity. Only he could hear the difference in those roars the love and affection and if while watching the sun drop over the horizon and the world be bathed in a beautiful amber glow. The giant's hand made its way to hold his well he wasn't going to speak up and ruin the moment.


	2. The Mysterious 'Umu'

Cone x Nero

One Day as he walks through the bustling streets of Rome Cone couldn't help but stop and wonder if he just heard right. For he swears that he just heard a most peculiar sound one that went like 'Umu' and as he stopped to listen he heard it once more. It was a mysterious and unique sound for sure and as he turned to the source of the noise his breath caught in his throat for standing there was a woman of such beauty that no other action but having have his breath taken away seemed appropriate. With hair as golden as the setting sun and a smile more dazzling than the stars in the night sky. He was entranced and through this haze all he could think was "Is this what they call love at first sight?."


	3. Feasting and Napping

Tizz x Tamamo Cat

As he lays on the lap of the one who loves and protects him while relaxing in the beautiful fields of France. He looks up at the one who captured his heart and couldn't help but think for a berserker she is pretty wise. Because she is right wasting away life nothing but feasting and napping with the one you love right there beside you. It isn't a bad way to live your life "well if she is here by my side i guess i can't help but be content."


	4. Stalwart Support

Ryumori x Siegfried

As he lays on the ground after having been blasted off his feet by the shock-wave of his servants Noble Phantasm he can't help but be in awe. Every time he sees it released the pure power leaves him shocked, suddenly he feels a pair of hands on his body Grabbing and helping him stand. only for him to fall into a warm body from his shaky legs giving away. As he looks at the one who caught him the face of Siegfried the hero of the Nibelung-en stares back at him and a warmth fills his body. Knowing that no matter what happens his servant will always be there to support him.


	5. Arrow Of Care

Boid x Emiya

As he looks down at the two halves of the enemy arrow on the ground he can't help but try to calm his racing heart. He finally looks up and the first thing he see's is the crimson clad back of his savior and servant. Boid could do nothing as his servant turned and stared into his own eyes with a sarcastic smirk adorning his face and worry shimmering in his eyes. He realizes that even if he does not show it his servant truly does care for him.


	6. Tastes Of The Undead

Vlad III X Nite

 **Warning Implied Necrophilia**

 **I got hit with** **some inspiration so here you go if you see this Nite sorry it took so long**

As he sits upon his throne a glass of wine sat in the palm of his hand Vlad Draculea the Third Prince of Wallachia known as The Impaling Prince. He turns his gaze from the horde of ghouls and vampires in front of him and looks at known only to himself his most prized treasure. Chained so that he cannot move from beside his throne what was once a proud master is now only a simple ghoul. A slave to his instincts to feed on the living but unable to do so for the possessive nature of the one who turned him. In fear that once they become a vampire themselves would choose to abandon him makes it so they are to forever stay a simple ghoul never to leave his side. To be used as he pleases for all eternity and so as the Prince chooses to retire for the day leaves for his bedchambers with his treasure in hand to be together in resplendent pleasure.


	7. A Seat Fit For A Queen

**I Don't know why i have written another one of these but i felt like writing something with Salter  
so here is Coffee x Salter more specifically Salter dominating Coffee in a certain way.**

As she sipped at the calming tea the soothing taste dancing across her taste buds. Salter contemplated her current state of comfort and could truthfully say it was because of one reason alone. Her new seat the useless waste of flesh who summoned her thinking he was worthy of being called her master but now reduced to nothing but a piece of furniture. On his hands and knees underneath her where he belongs his emotions the shame, arousal and lust dancing across their bond only making her mood even greater. Truly this is the position in life meant for this waste of space calling themselves Coffee beneath her his new goddess where he belongs.


End file.
